


I Am What I Am

by Settiai



Category: Roseanne
Genre: Character Study, Dysfunctional Family, Embedded Video, F/M, Family, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2012, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pregnancy, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Video, Video Format: AVI, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] Jackie is who she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am What I Am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/gifts).



> Premiered as part of Festivids 2012.

**Title:** I Am What I Am  
**Music:** "I Am What I Am," by Gloria Gaynor  
**Source:** _Roseanne_  
**Duration/Format:** 2:18 (Xvid, Stream)  
**Summary:** Jackie is who she is.

**Links:** [33.5MB Xvid (zipped)](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/rose-iamwhatiam.zip) | [Streaming @ Youtube](http://youtu.be/KUVo9mIXT8E) | [Tumblr](http://settiai.tumblr.com/post/42114943421/jackie-is-who-she-is-festivids-2012-download)


End file.
